Kate Black Malfoy
by sirius-blacky
Summary: Dès sa naissance, Kate a une vie mouvementée. La mort de sa mère ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais tout changera lorsqu'elle découvrira la vie des maraudeurs et de sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Kate Black Malfoy **

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une souffrance

Les sorts surgissaient de toutes parts. A présent, Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, comme la majeure partie de ses partisans. En effet, après des années d'inactivité, le ministère avait décidé de déclarer la guerre au mage noir. Aidé par des aurors venus du monde entier, et après des semaines de combat, ils avaient réussi à attraper ce sorcier dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom. Il avait quand même fallu une quinzaine de sorciers contre lui, mais le plus gros était fait, Voldemort s'était éteint.

Beaucoup de mangemorts étaient morts, elle était une des rares à avoir survécu. Elle courait, et esquivait tant bien que mal les sorts. Elle courait pour sa vie, mais surtout pour la Sienne, celle de son bébé. Après avoir trompé son mari avec celui de sa sœur, tous les mangemorts la détestaient, imitant ainsi le comportement de Voldemort. Il croyait qu'elle lui était fidèle, sa plus fidèle. Bien sur, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas aimer, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on le trompe. Elle avait du s'exiler, elle trouvait de l'aide à certains endroits. Puis vient le jour où sa fille est née. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Kate. A partir de ce moment elle sut ce qu'était la souffrance. Elle repensa à toutes ces personnes qui avaient du subir ça de sa seule baguette. Et après toutes ses années, elle regretta. Elle regretta tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire sous les ordres de Voldemort. Elle voulait parler, parler à quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre. Mais qui ? Les mangemorts autant que les aurors la haïssaient et la recherchaient. Peut être qu'il comprendrait lui, il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation qu'elle. Mais il la détestait plus que personne d'autre. Après tout, elle avait failli le tuer. Elle devait quand même tenter sa chance, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec une autre personne.

Quelques jours plus tard… 

Bellatrix Black, qui avait à présent repris son nom de jeune fille, marchait dans une rue pratiquement déserte, le visage pourtant caché par une capuche. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras, sa fille plus précisément. Elle arriva devant une maison portant le n°12 et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques minutes, pas de réponses. Elle refrappa, plus fort cette fois-ci…

C'est bon, j'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit une voix d'homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme, d'environ 40 ans, les cheveux bruns.

Oui ? dit-il, ne sachant pas qui se trouvait devant lui.

Bellatrix enleva son capuchon et l'homme referma la porte dès qu'il l'eut reconnue.

Attends ! Sirius, ouvre ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer ! Cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Sirius Black réfléchi quelque instants, si sa cousine le suppliait, ça devait être vraiment grave. Il repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras, quand des cris se firent entendre, mais pas n'importe quels cris, des cris d'enfant, de bébé. Il réouvrit la porte, portant discrètement sa main à sa baguette.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Laisse moi entrer et je t'expliquerais !

Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un coup monté de Voldemort ?

CA ! Cria-t-elle, en lui montrant son bébé, et en éclatant en sanglot.

Sirius ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, la laissa entrer et s'asseoir sur le canapé, après quoi il la rejoignit.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui expliqua tout en détail, depuis sa tromperie avec Lucius jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans oublier la colère de Voldemort.

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à te croire. Tout cela parait si irréel, et si vrai. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses enfin revenir parmi nous…

Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela…

Mais, qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

Et bien euh…je me suis dis que si je resterais ici quelques temps le temps que…

Et tu imagines que je vais accepté ? la coupa-t-il. Si quelqu'un te trouve ici, comment expliqueras-tu cela, et si par chance tu trouves une solution, tu penses qu'ils te croiront ? Bellatrix, je suis peut être au courant de se que tu es aujourd'hui, j'avoue que il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour m'y faire, mais personne d'autre ne le sait. Tu es une des mangemorts la plus recherchée !

Bellatrix le regarda. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Et mince ! Cache-toi en haut, dans ma chambre, vite ! lui dit Sirius

Sa cousine fit ce que Sirius lui disait alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il fut sur que Bellatrix était partie.

Ho ! Remus ! Entre, entre.

Bonjour Sirius.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts près du Ministère de la magie. On a réussi à en arrêter beaucoup, mais de nombreux aurors sont blessés, et on aurait besoin de renforts…

D'accord j'arrive tout de suite, vas-y je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

En effet, quelques années après avoir démissionné de son poste de professeur, Remus Lupin avait décidé de devenir auror, du moins aider le ministère de la magie, les attaques devenant de plus en plus fréquentes. Sirius monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, et y trouva Bellatrix, ainsi que sa petite fille, Kate.

Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts, je dois y aller, reste ici je reviens dès que possible.

Non, je viens avec toi !

C'est impossible, tu dois t'occuper de ta fille ! Et si quelqu'un te vois ?!

Je ferais attention !

Non, tu restes ici !

Sirius transplana, mais il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à Londres, devant le ministère de la magie. Il se retourna et :

Bella ?! Je t'avais di de rester chez moi !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Sirius soupira, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa cousine était aussi entêtée que lui.

Suis moi, mais cache-toi dès que tu vois quelqu'un !

Bellatrix acquiesça et suivit son cousin. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Remus qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Ha, Sirius ! La plupart des mangemorts sont partis, mais il en reste encore au département des mystères. Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas…

Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller.

Sirius entra à l'intérieur du ministère et se dirigea vers le département des mystères. Bella le suivait tant bien que mal, regardant de tous les côtés, si jamais un auror arrivait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Elle rejoignit son cousin lorsqu'elle fut sur qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle

Au département des mystères…

Bellatrix préféra ne rien dire. Elle savait très bien ce que son cousin pouvait penser en ce moment. Ils entendirent des voix crier des sortilèges. Plus ils avançaient, plus les voix se faisaient proches. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Sirius soupira et entra, suivit de Bellatrix. La pièce était sombre, mais ils arrivaient à distinguer des silhouettes au loin. Une d'entre elles s'approcha.

Tiens tiens, Black. Dit le mangemort. Cet endroit te manque tellement ?

La ferme ! répondit Sirius qui ne savait toujours pas qui se trouvait devant lui.

Bellatrix regarda la scène. Contrairement à son cousin, elle savait qui était le mangemort. Elle avait tout de suite reconnut cette voix froide, cet air hautain et méprisant.

Mais…Bel…Bellatrix ? dit le mangemort qui leva sa baguette.

Ca faisait longtemps…répondit-elle. N'est ce pas, Rodolphus ?

Ce dernier pointa sa baguette en direction de son ancienne femme. Sirius, qui avait vu le geste de celui-ci pris lui aussi sa baguette.

Stupefix !

Avada Kedavra !


	2. Chapter 2

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai du faire quelques modifications. Dans le vrai Harry Potter, Sirius et Bellatrix ne sont pas dans la même année, or ici ils le sont. Voilà, c'était juste pour préciser.

Bonne lecteur à tous !! ;-)

Chapitre 2 : Meurtres et mensonges…

_Stupefix !_

_Avada Kedavra ! _

Sirius regarda la scène se passer sous ses yeux. Il avait bien lancé un sort, un « _Stupefix_ », mais d'où provenait ce _Avada Kedavra_ ? Puis il vit Bellatrix s'agenouiller à terre, lâcher son enfant, le regarder avec des yeux suppliant, comme si elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Sirius accourut vers elle, mais c'était trop tard. Sa cousine tomba par terre, morte. Il se retourna. Rodolphus n'avait pas pu envoyer le sortilège. Il vit alors une personne donc le visage était caché.

On dirait que c'est trop tard pour elle…

Il reconnut aussitôt cette voix, cette voix qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Cette voix froide, insensible. Sirius le regarda d'un air méprisant.

Avada Kedavra !

Pendant plus de 10 ans, on l'avait soupçonné d'être un meurtrier. Douze années de sa vie avaient été gâchées à cause de cela. Et bien maintenant, c'était fait. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il s'avança vers le corps mort du mangemort. Il le regarda, il n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année. Le nez toujours crochu, les cheveux toujours aussi gras…

Sirius, mais qu'est ce que…

Remus venait d'arriver. Il vit les deux corps inertes de Bellatrix et Severus Rogue.

Sirius, tu…tu les as tué ? Cela fait plusieurs années qu'on les cherche, et…Venez voir, dit-il en se retournant, pour les autres, Sirius a eu les deux mangemorts les plus redoutés ! Il les a tué ! Il a tué Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange !

BLACK ! Cria Sirius

Quoi ?

Non, rien, laisse tomber. Dit-il en prenant Kate, et en repartant.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les as eu !

Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Comment ça ?

Je ne l'ai PAS tué !

Allons vieux, je ne t'avais jamais connu aussi modeste ! dit Remus en rigolant.

Le lendemain…

Sirius s'occupait tant bien que mal de Kate. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué comme nounou. Et puis, il n'osait pas sortir aujourd'hui. Il savait très bien ce qu'y l'attendait dehors. Non pas qu'il voulait recommencer à se cacher, mais il voulait éviter le monde extérieur…

En effet, tout le monde parlait de la mort des deux « mangemorts ». La gazette du sorcier comme de nombreux autres journaux affichait en première page « La mort des deux mangemorts les plus redoutés par Sirius Black » ou encore « La mort de Severus Rogue et de Bellatrix Lestrange par son propre cousin ». Bref, tous les journaux parlaient de la même chose. C'était ça que Sirius voulait éviter, il voulait encore éviter le mensonge. Il savait que personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas tué Bella, comment cela serait-il arrivé alors ? Et puis, beaucoup de personne n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui…

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut convoqué au ministère de la magie. Le ministre en personne lui remit ses félicitations pour avoir achevé la tache du ministère. Les sorts utilisés étaient bien entendus interdits, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde…Sirius refusa les nombreux gallions qu'on lui offrit, sous l'œil intrigué du ministre.

Treize ans plus tard…

Kate, viens là !

J'arriiiiive !

Je vais sur le chemin de traverse cet après midi, fais bien attention à toi, si jamais tu as un problème, vas chez Harry ou Remus, la poudre de cheminette est sur le bureau.

D'accord.

A tout à l'heure dit-il en transplanant après lui avoir fait un sourire.

Kate remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait à présent 14 ans et allait entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle devait répondre à son amie Claire qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année et qui était dans la même maison qu'elle. Elle se souvenait de son arrivée à Poudlard comme si c'était hier.

_Le Poudlard Express était un très grand train. A la fin de leur trajet, un géant avec une grande barbe grise les avait accueilli. Le lac qu'ils avaient du traversé était immense, sans parler du château, Poudlard. Ils étaient tous émerveillés devant ce plafond. Puis une femme, dont Kate ignorait l'âge, mais elle devait probablement être très vieille, les avait appelé, ils devaient mettre un vieux chapeau abîmé sur leur tête. De nombreux élèves furent appelés, puis vient le tour de Kate :_

_Kate Black Malfoy._

_Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les deux familles étaient bien connues. Kate n'avait jamais vu d'objection à ce qu'on l'appelle par ses deux noms de famille. Sirius lui avait tout raconté de son histoire. Elle était fière de porter ses deux noms. Elle ne savait pas que tout le monde se demandait dans quelle maison elle allait être. Après tout, tous les Malfoys et tous les Blacks- à l'exception de Sirius- s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard. Le chapeau mit beaucoup de temps et à la fin il s'écria :_

_GRYFFONDOR !_

_Depuis ce jour, Kate portait les couleurs rouge et jaune, et était contente d'être dans cette maison. Elle était au courant qu'elle était comme Sirius, la seule de sa famille à ne pas être à Serpentard. Et elle était plutôt fière d'être différente._

Kate avait presque fini d'écrire sa lettre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus d'encre. Elle chercha dans tous les tiroirs mais ne trouva pas le moindre flacon. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans une autre pièce, plus sombre, plus petite, et surtout plus poussiéreuse. Elle chercha dans tous les placards, mais aucune bouteille d'encre ne s'y trouvait. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle vit une armoire située au fond de la salle. Elle ne l'avait jamais ouverte, et Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança, après tout, il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Elle ouvrit les deux portes et vit comme une grande bassine. Plusieurs choses flottaient à l'intérieur. Elle sortir sa baguette et la plongea dans le liquide contenu par cette bassine. Soudain, elle se sentit comme attirée. Elle eu beau se retenir de toutes ses forces aux portes de l'armoire, elle fut entraînée.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, où elle allait, soudain, tout ce fit plus clair autour d'elle. Elle atterrit douloureusement sur de l'herbe, puis se releva. Elle vit plusieurs élèves autour d'elle, plus petits. Elle distingua un visage qui lui était familier, pourtant elle ne savait pas de qu'il s'agissait. C'était un petit garçon brun, les cheveux mi-longs, des mèches rebelles retombant sur ses yeux. Il était un peu perdu au milieu de toute cette foule. Puis un homme leur fit signe d'avancer. Plusieurs barques flottaient au bord d'un lac. Kate compris alors que les élèves à côté d'elle était les premières années. Elle les suivit et monta dans une barque, la même que celle où était le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu. Celui-ci replaça une de ses mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Kate le reconnut aussitôt à ce geste. Elle se trouvait à présent à côté de Sirius, âgé de 11 ans. Deux autres garçons se trouvaient dans cette barque.

Salut, moi c'est Sirius Black.

Moi c'est Remus Lupin.

Et moi j'm'appelle Peter, Peter Pettigrow.

Kate fut étonné de voir Remus à cet âge là. Il était châtain, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part qu'il était beaucoup moins pâle que comme elle le connaissait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce Peter, il était plus petit que les autres, et était blond. Une fille les rejoignit et les barques partirent en direction de Poudlard.

Salut cousine !

Sirius…

Les gars, je vous présente ma cousine, Bellatrix Black.

Kate se retourna aussitôt vers la jeune fille. Son cœur battait plus vite. Sa mère, elle se trouvait devant sa mère.

Bellatrix, voici Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Elle était surprise, Sirius lui avait pourtant di qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa cousine…

Les quatre futurs élèves parlèrent de Poudlard. A leur arrivée dans le hall, une femme du nom de Mc Gonagall vint les chercher. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, et entrèrent dans une immense salle. Tous les élèves regardaient le plafond. Plafond magique bien sur, qui changeait d'apparence selon le temps. La répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons commença.

Black, Bellatrix.

Le coeur de Kate fit un bond. Une jeune fille brune s'avança : sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf que Kate avait les yeux gris acier, Sirius disait qu'elle avait hérité des yeux de son père.

SERPENTARD !

La maison de Bellatrix l'accueillit dans une foule d'applaudissements. Elle était sur que son cousin allait être à Serpentard. Tous les Black avaient été à Serpentard. C'était la maison des Sangs Purs, pas comme les autres où il n'y avait que des « sangs de bourbe » ou des « sangs mêlés » comme disait sa mère.

Black Sirius.

Kate vit Sirius s'avancer et mettre le Choipeaux sur sa tête. Celui-ci mit plus de temps que Bellatrix pour choisir. Finalement, le chapeau fit son choix et :

GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves de cette maison applaudirent Sirius, mais ils étaient, comme tous les autres élèves, surpris de le voir dans cette maison. Mais personne n'était pourtant autant étonné que Bellatrix, qui regarda son cousin partir vers sa nouvelle maison, la bouche ouverte. Une expression de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Kate comprit que c'était à ce moment là que Sirius fut détesté de sa famille. La répartition continua, sans autres surprises. Remus et Peter furent envoyé à Gryffondor, ainsi que James Potter, le père de Harry.

Kate se sentit rejeté en arrière, et elle se retrouva dans la pièce. Devant elle se trouvait la bassine. Il y avait des inscriptions dessus. Elle put lire « _Pensine – de J.P à S.B_ ». Elle redescendit en bas et trouva enfin une bouteille d'encre pour terminer sa lettre. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius arriva.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kate retournait voir dans la pensine, la vie de sa mère et de Sirius. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'ils se détestaient. Sirius avait pourtant vengé sa mort. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de sa mère, il lui avait juste di comment elle était morte. Il ne lui avait jamais parlait de son père. Chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, il refusait d'en parler. Peut être découvrirait-elle la vérité un peu plus tard…

Elle put aussi voir comment Remus, Peter, mais surtout Sirius et James attaquaient un élève du nom de Rogue. Sirius lui avait déjà parlé de lui, et des nombreuses farces qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Mais elle était sur d'avoir entendu son nom pour une autre affaire, plus récente. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait aussi de nombreux combats entre la bande de Sirius et celle des Serpentards, qui comptait Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy -son père- Crabbe et Goyle- des deuxième année-, et Rodolphus Lestrange qui était comme Bella, nouveau.

Le 2 Septembre 

Kate, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard !

J'arrive, j'arrive !

Kate descendit les escaliers, une malle à la main. Elle rentrait à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année.

Accroche-toi à mon bras, on va transplaner directement sur la voie 9 ¾.

Kate fit ce que Sirius lui disait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendaient le Poudlard Express et les cris de la foule autour d'eux. Ils marchèrent vers le quai :

Sirius ! Kate !

Ces derniers se retournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux roux s'avancer vers eux.

Ho Ron, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous ?

Ca va.

Les filles vont bientôt arriver.

Hermione va bien ?

Oui.

Quelques années après leur sortie à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione s'était marié, et avaient à présent une fille, Mary. Cette dernière arriva, accompagné de sa mère, ils discutèrent ensemble quelques instants puis Kate et Mary durent partir. Chacune partit de son côté, rejoignant leurs amies. Kate fut heureuse de revoir ses amies Claire, Brigitte et Suzanne. Elles étaient toutes à Gryffondor à part Brigitte qui était à Serpentard. Pendant le trajet, elles parlèrent de leurs vacances et de leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme chaque année, elles montèrent dans des calèches qui roulaient toutes seules comme disaient les autres. Kate leur disait chaque année qu'il y avait des chevaux qui les tiraient, mais à chaque fois, les autres rigolaient croyant que c'était une blague. La répartition se fit comme tous les ans, puis les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Kate s'endormit en repensant à la Pensine, et surtout à sa mère.


End file.
